Boxers and Briefs Part 2
by zyphoracutie
Summary: Sequel to tearbos ’Boxers and Briefs. The unforeseen consequences of the girl's revealing survey. Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine

Thank you tearbos for providing me with a good storyline.

To better understand, you should read _Boxers or Briefs_

Summary: Sequel to _tearbos 'Boxers and Briefs_. The unforeseen consequences of the girl's revealing survey. Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss

Emily Prentiss watched as Spencer Reid came into the bull pin. It was very hot day out, which was why Emily had to look twice. Due to the heat, Spencer Reid's sweater vest was absent and his white button up shirt was un-tucked. The top two buttons were un-done and his sleeves were un-buttoned and rolled up to his elbows. Emily had to literally stop herself from drooling watching as she watched him walk in. When she saw him walk towards her desk so he could get to his own, she had to drop her head and get herself under control.

"Hey Emily." He said as he passed her, with a nod and a smile.

"Hey Reid." She said with a forced smile on her face. That particular smile was starting to come quite easily, considering she had used it for the better part of a month whenever it came to the man that had just passed her. Ever since the conclusion of that damn survey idea that Garcia had, she hadn't been able to get the thought of Spencer Reid in those boxers, or just Spencer Reid, out of her mind.

What made her so mad was that it wasn't her fault. It was Garcia's. So why should she sit here quietly and fume when the reason for it all was just behind some doors. Well damn it, it was time she put blame were it was due. Standing up, Emily charged full speed ahead to Garcia's office, so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that Spencer Reid was not sitting at his desk.

Slamming into her office she saw Penelope swing around in her chair in surprise.

"Damn it Garcia. It is all your fault." exclaimed Emily

"What..?" Started Garcia in confusion, but she was stopped as Emily interrupted her.

"You know I could handle it before. The way he would go on and on about anything and everything. He never realized how cute he really was. No matter how annoying the damn statistics got, he was just so cute."

"Um…Emily…" started Garcia, but Emily interrupted her again.

"It was bad enough that I already had a thing for him, but then you had to go and put him in those damn boxers. And he was just so damn sexy." said Emily letting out a small groan, pacing the room before she started talking again. "Now not only do I think about him everyday, I think about him everyday in those boxer. It is bad enough I have a crush on him, but did you have to make him so damn lay able also. And did you see what he was wearing today! Talk about my imagination going wild." She finally finished her rant and turned towards Garcia and her mouth fell open.

"Oh honey..." said Garcia, for once unsure what to do.

"Oh god" said Emily as she saw that Garcia wasn't alone in her office. Standing on the other side of the room was Morgan, JJ and, to her horror, Spencer Reid. They all had on stunned faces as they took in what she had said. She managed a panicked 'I got to go', before she turned on her heal and walked out of Garcia's office. The four sat in Garcia's office unsure of what exactly to say, until Morgan broke the silence.

"So, when did you guys see Reid's boxers." He asked.

"Me?" asked an astonished Reid completely ignoring Morgan.

"Come on Spence, who did you think she was talking about." said JJ.

"But why me?" Reid asked still stunned.

"Didn't you hear anything she just said. Everything about you is why." answered Garcia.

"Plus the boxers." added Morgan. "Which I still know nothing about." he said, trying to get them to answer his initial question. Reid sat their stunned for a minute before he stood up quickly and ran out of Garcia's office. When he reached the bull pen he could see Emily anywhere, only Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, have you seen Emily?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, she was headed towards the elevator, said she had to go for a walk." he answered raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks." said Reid before he ran off towards the stairs hoping to make up for time. Hotch turned around to see Morgan, JJ and Garcia standing outside of Garcia's door.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"You and me both Hotch." said Morgan shaking his head.

Reid reached the lobby just in time to see Emily walk out the door and turn on to the sidewalk. He ran so he could catch up with her. He finally reached her half way down the block and adjusted his pace so that he walked beside her, but he refrained from saying something. If anything, he understood what is was like to completely embarrass yourself. They walked in complete silence for about five minutes, Emily not even acknowledging he was there. Finally Reid decided to say something.

"You know out of everyone on the team, you always were the one to treat me differently." Spencer paused, not sure if this was coming out right. But he had to try. "Everyone else babied me. I know they were just protective, but it did get tiring. But you were different. I saw the way you looked at me after Georgia. Especially after the case in New Orleans." At the comment, Emily finally gave him a side glance but didn't stop or look directly at him. "They were afraid to call me out directly. I think the only reason you didn't was because they told you not to. You were the only that didn't pity me. Which I found ironic because I was an ass to you. I shouldn't have been."

"Yeah, that sucked." she said quietly.

"See. That's what I mean." Reid voice seemed to get that excited quality to it and Emily knew he was going start talking faster. "Anyone else would've said, 'hey man, its okay', or 'don't worry about, you were going through a lot'. But you don't sugar coat it. It was the same way when Gideon left." Emily couldn't help but let out a small smile, because Reid's had indeed sped up his words. "I was so mad that he left like my father had, and I couldn't look past it." He paused, glancing down at his feet. "Because of you, I finally did." he said quietly. Emily finally stopped walking and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I read the note again. Actually four times. But I finally got it. He didn't leave me, he left the job. He knew what he meant to me, that's why the only person he needed to explain himself to was me. Gideon never thought he should have to explain himself to anyone. Recognizing that made we realize that he did care for me, but he couldn't take it anymore. It had nothing to do with me and I was selfish to think it did. You made me realized that." Emily looked at him for a minute before she turned away and started walking again, this time at a much slower pace. Once she was a couple feet away, she glanced over her shoulder with a question in her eyes. Reid took it as an invitation to walk with her still, so he caught up to her.

"Listen." started Emily, still not being able to look Reid in the eye. "That was a really good trick so that I would forget the reason I am out here in the first place. And it almost worked. But i'm still…" Emily paused trying to figure out how to put what she wanted to say. Compartmentalizing isn't always the best trait when you're trying to explain a very revealing outburst.

"Emily, it wasn't all a trick." She looked at Reid in surprise, but this time it was him who couldn't look at her. "The point of me telling you this is because, well its easier to prove a point when you have facts to back you up." he said. Emily stopped again grabbing Reid's to turn him to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if I just came out and said that I had.. I had a crush on you also, you wouldn't believe me would you?" asked Reid looking at her briefly before he glanced around him. Emily smiled slightly.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." said Emily.

"I mean I love the way you talk to me. You don't treat me like I am some genius kid who is fragile to everything around him. For some reason, I can talk to you without being a complete idiot, aside from the random thoughts I spew out without a stopping point." He gave a wry smile, knowing how that irked a lot of people. "And you are so beautiful. The thought that you would ever see like that is mind blowing." Reid looked down again before looking straight in Emily's eyes. "I never thought that the person I've had a crush on would like me also." Emily smiled when he finally got his point. "If all it took was a pair of boxers to get your attention, I would've made Garcia make me put those things on months ago." He said smiling; all Emily could do was wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Finally she pulled back to look at him.

"Didn't you hear any of that rant I made in Garcia's office. You already had my attention Spencer Reid, the boxers just put me over the edge." Reid returned her smile and he had the incredible urge to kiss her. Emily saw the look in his eyes.

"You like me calling you out, right." she said, mischievous in her eyes, something that Reid noticed.

"Yeah I do." He said, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Well then Spencer Reid, do you want to kiss me?" she asked bluntly raising an eyebrow. All Reid could do was nod. "Well, then you better get to it, I'm roasting out here." she said smiling. Reid hesitated for a second before closing the gap between them and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Better?" Reid asked.

"Much." said Emily, wrapping his arm around his waist. And for the first time, Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. They started walking back to their building.

"So you ready to face the firing squad?" asked Reid.

"It can't be any worse than when I first realized you were all in the office also." said Emily. "I blame it all on Garcia." She looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked at Reid with a grin. "Remind me to thank her."


End file.
